<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1. Beginnings by wicherwill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419244">1. Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicherwill/pseuds/wicherwill'>wicherwill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardcaptor Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, but i thought it was cute, i went back and forth on this one because it has a weird vibe given I ship ExT, or at least one was, when they were bebes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicherwill/pseuds/wicherwill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoyo meets a friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, my name is Hiiragizawa Eriol.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tomoyo turned around, slightly confused. Not that this was apparent, no, not at all. Smiling politely, she dipped her head. “Hello, my name is Daidouji Tomoyo.” Slipping back into Japanese, she continued, “I’m sorry, my English is not quite as good as my Japanese.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, we’ll have to practice that, won’t we?” he replied, still in English.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now the quizzical look appeared. “I appreciate the offer, but I am sorely convinced that I might say something rude or inappropriate. My English is really quite awful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I insist that you try.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tomoyo frowned. “Choose from French, Spanish, Italian, or Japanese. But not English.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“English all the way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My English is bad,” she finally replied in the same, “and if I am to speak in it, I demand to know who you are.” A slight blush coloured her cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In response, the boy just smiled. “I’m going to be your friend, Daidouji-san. Remember to practice your English.” He bowed and then walked around the end of the store aisle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tomoyo sprinted as fast as her little legs could carry her, but by the time she rounded the corner the boy had disappeared. A second later, one of her bodyguard ladies was by her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tomoyo-sama, are you okay? What happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some young man was talking to me, and…” Tomoyo frowned, “asking me to speak in English. I hate English.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Engrossed with frowning at her nose, Tomoyo missed the look of horror that crossed her caretaker’s face. “Tomoyo-sama, you shouldn’t talk to strangers!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Sata-san, he’s going to be my friend, he said so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The frightened bodyguard was already on her headpiece. “Come, Tomoyo-sama, we have to pick out decorations for your birthday party. You’re turning five this year…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tomoyo let herself be picked up, enjoying the higher vantage point. As Sata turned towards the party aisle, Tomoyo saw out of the corner of her eye the boy…what was his name? He had told her…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time she had reached the checkout, she wasn’t even sure that she had met anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>